


Wedding Day

by VeraBAdler



Series: Drabbles and prompted writings [44]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 14:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler
Summary: Guys,focus.





	Wedding Day

*knock knock knock*

“Dean? Cas? Guys? You in there? Guys! …Guys, c’mon, it’s _time_. Everybody’s waiting. … _Guys!!_ I swear to God, if you two are late to your own wedding because you won’t stop making out long enough to walk to the altar…”

**Author's Note:**

> Gif from [Looking for the perfect man](http://lookingfortheman.tumblr.com/post/133437720278/i-cant-live-without-your-kisses).


End file.
